Power Guppies Rangers
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: En una vida donde los guppies tendran que enfrentar la batalla de sus vida


Power guppies rangers

Capitulo 1 la llegada del mal primera parte

Todo comienzo en un día soleado común y corriente o eso es lo que creen.

¿?: señor a llegado el día

¿?: porfin podremos salir de aquí  
y vengarnos de lo que nos hicieron

¿?: finalmente podré salir de esta prisión y me las pagaras GROUPER

mientras tanto en un salón de clases

Gil:oigan chicos adivinen que acaba de suceder

(Todos): que paso

Gil: tango seis boletos para el nuevo parke de diversiones y pensé que mejor que ir que con amigos hoy

deema: lo siento Gil yo no puedo ir tengo planes este día

Gil: esta bien deema se que los demás nos divertiremos verdad nonny

Nonny: lo siento Gil yo tampoco puedo

Gil: o que mal que hay de ti goby

Goby: lo siento yo tampoco puedo

Gil: bueno oona

Oona: perdón pero tampoco puedo

Gil: y que hay de ti molly

Molly: lo siento Gil pero no puedo

Gil (triste) o que mal bueno supongo que tendré que ir yo solo y nadie mas

deema: animate amigo tal ves otro día si podríamos acompañarte

(todos menos Gil): si animate

Gil (aun triste)bueno supongo

Mientras tanto en el parke de diversiones

Empleado: hola y bienvenido al parke diversiones

Gil(triste): a hola

Empleado: no te ves muy feliz que te pasa

Gil(triste): nada solo un problema con mis amigos

Empleado: que mal pasa y diviertete creo

Gil(triste): muy bien

Gil(triste): hoy ni siquiera una montaña rusa me puede alegrar

Gil esta a punto de entrar a la montaña rusa cuando de inmediato cae un rayo casi electrocutandolo

Gil(impresionado) wow como paso eso si nisiquiera hay una nube en el cielo

empleado: oye el parke debe cerrarse hay reportes de que miles de rayos están cayendo en toda la ciudad y un terremoto de gran cantidad se aproxima

Gil(todavía impresionado) pero como si no hay ninguna nube en el cielo y el terremoto aun no llega

Empleado: tampoco puedo explicarlo a si que mejor corre

Mientras Gil corría y escapaba de los rayos se Formo un terremoto asiendo que Gil caiga en un hoyo

Gil:wow donde estoy mejor voy a ver por donde llega esto

Cuando encontró lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio debo decirles a los chicos

Al siguiente día

Gil se dirigía a sus amigos

Gil:amigos a que no adivinan que encontré ayer

Deema: dejame adivinar algodón de azúcar

Gil: no encontré un túnel en que Ito donde caí y conducía a una especie de laboratorio

Molly: un laboratorio no estarás alusinando ni nada por el estilo

Goby: es cierto escuche que ayer cayeron millones de rayos por toda la ciudad y un terremoto enorme sin explicacion alguna

Nonny: es cierto no había ninguna nube en el cielo

Oona: goby tiene razón Gil no estarás alucinando

Gil: no estoy alusinando y se los comprobare solo siganme

(todos): muy bien

Gil: por aquí lo encontré miren

Gil: que bien todavía esta aquí miren si se bajan se los demostrare

Mientras todos viajan por el túnel

Gil: vengan por aquí esta el laboratorio

cuando entraron vieron mas que solo un laboratorio escucharon a una persona hablando

¿?: se que ha llegado la hora pero por que ahora

Cuando fueron a ver quien era la persona para su sorpresa era mas y nada menos que el Sr Grouper

Molly: que hace aquí el Sr Grouper

Deema: no lo se por que no le preguntamos

Gil: yo lo haré

Gil: Sr Grouper que esta haciendo

Sr Grouper: Gil que haces tu aquí

Gil: bueno lo mismo nosotros lo preguntábamos

Sr Grouper: nosotros no me digas que están aquí goby, deema, oona, nonny y molly

Gil: si eso es correcto pero respondame que hace usted aquí

Sr Grouper: bueno se los explicare pero primero salgan de su escondite

Sr Grouper : todo se remonta hace siglos

Cuando siete personas conocidas como los guardianes crearon lo que es y lo que nosotros somos cuando solamente éramos seres acuáticos, pero esa paz quien se imaginaria que se había terminado tan rápido, cuando uno de los guardianes renge enloqueció cuando el fue abrumado por el poder de las gemas planeaba robar las 6 gemas elementales cada una compuesta por los 6 elementos agua, tierra, aire, fuego, madera aunque la sexta gema estaba compuesta por lo que se conoce como la gema del poder echa de lo que se conoce como la escancia de la vida, renge fue descubierto y castigado severamente pero antes de eso fue planeo utilizar el poder de las gemas para volver todo a su imagen cuando un guardián conocido como lavage en un intento de evitar su cometido sacrifico su propia vida para evitar su cometido renge fue desterrado

poco después renge volvió por las gemas para usarlas para dominar el mundo pero esta ves se habia alido con los anti-seres seres creados de energía negativa intento robarlas cuando mi antepasado reveling Grouper frusto su plan y gracias a eso renge fue encarcelado y sellado para no volver a intentar algo como eso renge juro venganza a los guardianes y mas a mi antepasado desde su encarcelamiento cada Grouper tuvo la misión de cuidar y proteger las gemas para que cuando renge intentara volver se sabría que las gemas están protegidas

Sr Grouper: y esa es la historia pero me temo el sello que mantenía a renge sellado se a roto por esa razón los rayos y el terremoto de Ayer

Molly: entonces Sr. Grouper que va hacer ahora si renge vuelve

Sr Grouper: me temo que tendre  
que escapar de aqui e irme a la superficie

Gil: espere sr Grouper si usted va yo me voy

Molly: yo tambien

Nonny: yo igual

Gobi: tambien yo

Oona: creo que igual voy

Deema: Cuenten con migo

Sr. Grouper: chicos creo que ya no tenemos opcion bueno andando

Sr Grouper(corriendo): siganme seguro ya a de ser algo tarde apuesto que renge esta en camino vamos aqui hay una nave que e reserbado

Gil(siguiendolo): y como es que escaparemos sin que seamos vistos

Molly: tienes razon por que una nave espacial no se ve todos Los días

Sr Grouper: no si pongo el modo furtibo nos escondera eso espero...

Mientras corrian encontraron la nave espacial pero con un problema a su alrededor habian

Langostas solo que estos eran el doble de grandes de color oscuro y tenian y con 2 brazes extra

Gil: wow que son esas cosas

Sr Grouper: son cromo langostas  
se supone que iban a hacer una nueva rasa de langostas pero veo que renge los altero

Gil: entonces que hay que hacer

Sr Grouper: corran a la nave y si intentan detenerlos no duden en atacar

Gil: vamos chicos corran

Deema: wow esas cosas si que son feas

Sr Grouper(corriendo): no te retrases deema

Deema: ahh perdón se me olvido

Goby: descuida solo corre y llega a la nave a tiempo

Sr. Grouper: corran rápido

Gil: esperen por que no nos atacan esas cosas

Sr. Grouper: renge las devio rediseñar para que busquen las gemas en cualquier parte

Nonny: entiendo no los lastimaran pero si al que tenga las gemas

¿?: pero yo si

De repente apareció un hombre que tenia casi todo su cuerpo robotico dos brazos, ojos de visión infraroja, piernas roboticas, todo lo demás estaba cubierto por metal su única parte que no era robotica su mandíbula y algunas partes de sus codos

¿?: soy darkag

Darkag: y e venido por esas gemas entregenlas y les prometo que su muerte será rápida

Sr. Grouper: nunca (tomando un portafolios y lo habienta hacia Gil) Gil atrapalo

Gil(atrapando el portafolios) que es esto

Sr Grouper: todo depende de ustedes ahora solo vallanse

Darkag: que quisiste decirles con bayanse

Sr Grouper: que ahora me encargare de ti (Tomando un baston de hierro)

Darkag: alguien como tu no duraria ni 3 segundos pero acepto el reto (convirtiendo su Mano en cuchiya) preparate para morir

Sr. Grouper: eso ya lo veremos (corriendo hacia darkag)

Molly: que tenemos que hacer

Gil: lo que el sr grouper nos Dijo irnos de aqui

Molly: pero Gil

Gil: Molly no quiero discutir pero el sr grouper Dijo que nos fueramos ademas lo que esta en este portafolios debe ser escencial haci que eso es todo

Molly(en shock): esta bien

Gil: nonny tu puedes encender la nave

Nonny: claro que puedo

Gil: muy bien haslo

Sr. Grouper corre con su baston y ataca pero es detenido cuando darkag utiliza su brazo para detenerlo y golpearlo con su cuchiya

el sr grouper esquiva la cuchiya por Debajo patea su brazo liberar el baston darkag corre a atacarlo a toda velocidad sr grouper lo esquiva con un salto lo intenta golpear con su baston y pero darkag utiliza su cuchiya para cortar el baston en dos

Sr Grouper(viendo el baston partido en dos): no era tan resistente

Darkag aprovecha y corre hacia el y lo golpea contra la pared

Gil: nonny puedes hacer volar la nave haora

Nonny: en seguida (presionando un boton)

Darkag(aorcandolo y tomando su brazo cuchiya cerca de su rostro): te dare una ultima oportunidad dame las gemas y prometo tu muerte sera rapida y sin dolor

Sr Grouper(apenas hablando): llegas tarde ya see... Fueron

La nave comienza a despegar

Darkag: espera que quieres decir... Ohh no no se escaparan (corriendo directo hacia la nave)

Goby: nonny no puedes hacer esto mas rapido

Nonny: por que

Goby: por que ahi viene DARKAG

Oona: rapido cierren las puertas

Darkag corre hacia la nave e intenta romper la puerta con su braso cuando la nave se va elevando y se aferra a un costado para no caerse

Darkag (rompiendo la Puerta en agujeros) deeme las gemas y moriran rapido y sin dolor

Gil: no lo hagan las gemas deben estar en el portafolios no se lo den (toma el portafolios)

Gil (con el portafolios): jamas darkag quieres las gemas Pues tomalas (golpeandolo con el portafolios)

Nonny: Gil no quiero interrumpirte pero creo que la nave va a Estallar

Goby: pero como nonny

Nonny: cuando darkag rompio la Puerta tambien golpeo un motor

Molly: y no hay forma de arreglarlo

Nonny: solo una pero tendria que utilizar toda la energia a Los motores

Gil (todavia golpeando a darkag con el portafolios) aslo nonny no creo poder Aguantar mucho tiempo

Nonny: deacuerdo

Darkag: entregenme las gemas ahora

Gil: lo lamento darkag pero me enseñaron que nunca de aventones a extraños (golpeando su brazo aferrado al costado de la nave) buen viaje

Nonny: bien echo Gil ahora el problema de esto es que creo que no llegaremos

Deema: queee como que no llegaremos

Nonny: cuando desvié toda la energía a los motores me di cuenta de que podríamos llegar pero no creo que con vida por que también la nave se calienta si el dispositivo de refrigeración no tiene energía para activarse

Gil: muy bien dos cosas 1 aguanten el calor y 2 no por favor no griten

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gil: les dije que no gritaran

Cuando el portafolios comenzó a brillar

Gil (con el portafolios) wow que le esta pasando

Oona: creo que las gemas comienzan a brillar

Molly: si pero la pregunta es por que

Nonny: no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero tengo noticias una buena y una mala, la buena es que pronto llegamos y la mala es que creo que la nave se esta haciendo pedazos

Gil: bueno creo que lo mejor será sujetarse de algo

Del portafolios salen 6 luces diferentes

Cuando la nave se partió en dos se llevo a Gil fuera de los demás

Todos :GIL

Gil(gritando): ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Mientras los demás apenas llegaban a la superficie tenían sus ropas rasgadas como náufragos

Molly(levantandose): donde

Deema: es que

(goby oona noony): estamos

Molly: amigos creo que esto es la

(todos): tierra

ASI QUE ¿QUE LES PARECIO COMENTEN?


End file.
